Et si, on avait une deuxième chance ?
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Une chance de changer le passé ? Et si, Bella pouvait changer sa vie ? Revenir en arrière, est-ce possible ? Elle vient de tuer Sirius alors que son cousin lui avait promis de  toujours être là pour elle ...


Juste une idée qui traîne dans les méandres de mon pc.

Sirius et Bellatrix ont le même âge.

* * *

Je suis elle et je suis cette autre.

- J'ai tué Sirius, j'ai tué mon cousin, chantait Bellatrix en s'éloignant dans les couloirs du ministère.

Longue silhouette drapée de noire, remuant sa baguette dans sa main, elle dansait légère et voluptueuse. Comme une enfant heureuse, elle entonnait son crime sur toute la gamme. Elle sautillait, esquissait quelques pas de danse et souriait à son reflet.

Son rire résonnait loin de la scène de crime, là, où elle l'avait fait disparaître. Il écorchait les oreilles des membres de l'ordre lancés à sa poursuite.

Euphorique, dans un monde ailleurs, elle ne percevait plus rien de la réalité qui l'entourait.

Elle chantait, riait aux éclats.

- Je t'ai tué, psalmodiait-elle étrangement.

Sa fine silhouette tourne à présent sur elle-même. Les sombres voiles de sa robe sont soulevés par la vitesse et laisse entrevoir de fines jambes pâles. La capuche tombe et découvre son visage. Ses yeux croisent leur reflet dans un miroir et elle reste là à se fixer, à s'observer, à chercher dans le fond de son âme. Qui est cette personne que je ne connais pas ?

Elle glousse : Je l'ai tué, je t'ai tué, cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt vindicatif sur son reflet. Soudain un rire la traverse à nouveau, il secoue tout son corps avant de s'étrangler dans un sanglot.

Elle pleure : tu es mort, tu m'as abandonnée. Je suis seule. Je te déteste, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler, elles descendent le long de ses joues et elle les laisse tomber. Oui, bien seule avec moi-même. Ses deux yeux noirs grands ouverts comme les puits d'abîme au fond desquels se trouvent le néant, continuent de se sonder dans le miroir.

Son âme se trouble et s'éloigne dans des souvenirs. Des souvenirs des jours où elle était avec son cousin, où elle croyait qu'il était encore possible d'avoir le choix d'être heureuse. Ce temps, où ils étaient tous de bons amis, où l'insouciance flottait dans l'air, juste à porter de souvenir.

- Tu avais promis de toujours rester là, juste pour moi ….

Son regard se voila en se perdant dans son propre reflet.

Avril 1976

Le printemps était doux et ensoleillé. Sirius avait acheté une moto moldue et l'avait trafiquée. Tous les cousins étaient réunis dans la demeure de leurs grands-parents pour passer les vacances.

Bellatrix souriait en mettant échec et mat sa tante Elladora. Au loin, Andromeda arriva comme une flèche pour s'écrouler au pied de sa sœur en rigolant. Elle était complètement décoiffée et à moitié débraillée. Sa tante lui jeta un regard méprisant et en pinçant les lèvres lui fit part de sa totale désapprobation.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas au moins ressembler un peu plus à tes sœurs ? Elles sont intelligentes et toujours bien mises. Des enfants sages qui seront de grandes dames.

- Et certainement vieilles filles comme vous si vous continuez à leurs empoisonner l'esprit, ma tante.

Elladora fixa avec horreur son filleul Sirius, les yeux révulsés par tant d'insolence. A un cheveu de lui cracher au visage, elle se ressaisit pour prendre son air sournois.

- De mes deux filleuls, il n'y a que Bella qui héritera. Si tu espères quelques choses, excuse-toi. Déjà que tu es un espèce de gryffondor et que tes propres parents sont sur le point de te renier. Ne te mets pas à dos ta seule source de revenue, sale petit ingrat dégénéré.

- Ma tante, il est juste provoquant pour attirer l'attention. Garder à l'esprit qu'il vous aime et votre argent aussi, répondit avec perfidie Narcissa.

- Tout ceci est follement amusant, mais je préfère prendre l'air, déclara Bellatrix en sortant, lasse de ses disputes.

Andromeda se rapprocha de son autre sœur et lui demanda dans un chuchotement, pourquoi Bella évitait toutes les disputes. Narcissa haussa les épaules et entreprit de brosser les cheveux de sa sœur sous l'œil soulagé de sa tante. Sirius resta un instant planté au milieu du salon de jeu, ignoré de tout le monde avant de sortir à son tour. Intrigué de voir sa cousine refuser de pratiquer son sport favori, à savoir envoyer des répliques cinglantes teintées d'humour noir grinçant à chaque occasion.

Il l'observa se diriger vers le fond du parc, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés battant ses hanches à chacun de ses pas. De toutes ses cousines, Bellatrix était la seule qui le fascinait tant par son intelligence tordue que par son physique particulier. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais son visage était très mignon quand elle souriait, s'énervait ou se lançait dans un duel oral.

Sa cousine observait sa moto avec minutie quand il la rejoignit. En sentant sa présence derrière elle, Bellatrix se retourna tranquillement pour lui faire face.

- Tante Elladora ne veut que ton bien. Tu nous inquiètes, tu sais. Peut-être même en joues-tu ? interrogea-t-elle et sans même attendre la réponse, elle continua. Elle prend très à cœur son rôle de marraine et te protège malgré tout ce que tu peux faire et dire. Elle décapite peut-être les elfes de maison mais elle a le sens de la famille.

- Si elle avait su, jamais elle n'aurait accepté d'être ma marraine. C'est une de ces lubies de vieille fille d'avoir voulu être la marraine de tous les aînés des rejetons de la dernière génération, déclara Sirius pour pousser sa cousine à l'énervement.

- Elle a toujours su que tu serais le fils maudit de la famille, se contenta de répondre Bellatrix calmement.

Sirius resta sans voix un instant sous le choc de cette déclaration. Qu'une femme si cruelle et mauvaise que sa tante puisse avoir voulu de lui en connaissance de cause cela le dépassait. Elle lui était dévouée comme une mère plus que sa propre mère. Le jeune homme ne s'en était jamais aperçu, or cela expliquait que ses parents ne se soient pas tout simplement débarrassés de lui, et que toute la famille l'invitait encore. Elladora avait une puissante influence et était très crainte, encore plus par sa propre famille. Sirius savait pour avoir longuement observé la tapisserie familiale que sa tante Elladora ne devrait plus être vivante.

- Veux-tu faire un tour ?, proposa-t-il à brûle pour point.

- Sur cette machine ? demanda Bellatrix d'un air mi dégouté, mi tenté par l'aventure.

Sirius lui colla un casque dans les mains et enfila le sien. Il enfourcha sa moto et attrapa la main de sa cousine en lui intimant de l'imiter.

- Tu n'as pas peur au moins ?

- Une Black n'a peur de rien, répondit-elle en lueur de défi dans ses yeux sombres en enfilant le casque.

- Accroche toi à moi, oui voilà comme ça.

Collée contre son dos, Bella sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite lorsque la moto démarra dans un bruit infernal. Sirius roula doucement pour sortir de la propriété et mettre sa passagère en confiance. À peine étaient-ils arrivés sur une route qu'il accéléra violemment forçant sa cousine à resserrer son étreinte.

Le casque trop grand la faisait désormais souffrir mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lâcher prise pour faire signe à Sirius. Après une courte réflexion, elle serra puis desserra ses jambes de manière régulière, son cousin comprit le message et ralentit suffisamment pour qu'elle lui donne un violent coup dans le dos. Un peu sonné, il s'arrêta tant bien que mal sur le bas côté.

- Ce truc n'est pas adapté !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper ! Donne le moi, je vais régler ça.

- C'est plus bruyant et moins agréable qu'un balai, déclara Bella avec une moue un peu déçue.

- Menteuse, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la suite avec un casque beaucoup plus confortable.

Sirius bricolait le casque avec sa baguette pour l'adapter à la morphologie de sa cousine. Il lui trafiquait du sur mesure. Andromeda préférait rouler sans casque debout sur les étriers. Bellatrix était de nature moins exubérante que sa jeune sœur et le contact de sa poitrine dans son dos était des plus agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Il lui tendit à nouveau le casque et elle l'enfila sans protester avant de remonter d'elle-même derrière lui. La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien et l'air qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle, l'enivraient à un point tel qu'elle n'osait pas encore se l'avouer. Sirius roula plus d'une heure sans qu'ils ne la voient passer avant de rentrer en fin d'après-midi chez ses grands-parents.

Quand Bellatrix ôta son casque, elle râla sur le manque de communication possible sur ses engins moldus. Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent signe qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Sa cousine se lança un sort pour avoir à nouveau l'air parfait que l'on attendait d'elle et rentra dans la maison. Sirius et elle avaient passé un agréable après-midi. Elle l'avait fait réfléchir sur lui-même et ses prises de position. Il venait de prendre une importante décision. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le salon de jeux. Celui-ci était vide. Un elfe rangeait les pièces du jeu d'échec, aussi l'interrogea-t-il.

- Où se trouve ma tante Elladora ?

Pris de panique à l'entente de ce nom, l'elfe demeurait paralysé, la main en suspend au dessus de la boîte contenant les pièces du jeu. Sirius soupira profondément. La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur sa tante et l'elfe termina rapidement de ranger avant de disparaître dans un « pop ». Le jeune homme prit une profonde aspiration avant de lui adresser la parole en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je m'excuse ma tante.

- Un Black ne s'excuse jamais, répondit sa tante outrée.

Abattu, Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Sa famille lui tapait sur le système, mais il s'était promis de faire encore un effort. Se pinçant le nez avant de soupirer d'un air désolé, il reprit la parole pour expliquer à sa tante qu'il serait désormais plus attentif à ne pas lui déplaire. Elladora prit un air ennuyé pendant cette conversation puis égale à elle-même, elle congédia Sirius. Quand celui-ci eut franchit la porte, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire narquois.

Juin.

Bellatrix se promenait seule sur le chemin de traverse, passant de vitrine en vitrine. A la librairie, elle avait acheté un vingtaine d'ouvrage pour étudier cet été au calme chez sa tante. Une couleur attira son attention dans la vitrine d'un célèbre couturier. Elle s'approcha et commença à étudier la coupe de la robe exposée. A l'intérieur, Sirius était venu chercher son nouveau costume et le couturier lui montrait les dernières retouches. Sa cousine remarqua sa présence et en profita pour l'étudier. Il s'était assagi depuis les vacances de printemps, pas une vague n'avait indisposé l'ensemble de la famille. Indéniablement, il avait l'élégance naturelle des Black et ce costume lui allait à la perfection. Bellatrix Black fut dérangée dans sa contemplation par un enfant poussant son frère contre-elle en jouant. Le petit garçon se releva et avant qu'il n'ait pu partir, Bellatrix l'avait coincé contre le mur en le tenant à la gorge. L'enfant était terrorisé par cette femme qui le menaçait de sa baguette.

- Misérable rat qui es-tu pour me toucher sans t'excuser, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Pardon, articula péniblement le garçon à moitié étranglé par la main gantée de mademoiselle Black. On jouait …

- Bella, quelle joie de te revoir, s'exclama Sirius en tentant de désamorcer le conflit rapidement.

Sa cousine desserra les doigts de sa prise et laissa tomber le corps du garçon au sol. Sirius la prit par les épaules et la fit entrer dans la boutique. Il savait sa cousine sujette à ce genre d'accès de folie comme de nombreux membres de sa famille et lui-même était atteint par ce mal étrange et imprévisible. Elle se plaignit que ce monstre de brusquerie lui avait fait mal à la cheville. Sirius la fit immédiatement assoir et examina la cheville meurtrie. Il lança un sort pour la soulager et la massa délicatement. Le temps s'arrêta un instant entre eux et Bella fut troublée par le contact de la peau de Sirius contre la sienne. Très touchée par le fait que son cousin se préoccupe de sa cheville, alors que tous les deux savaient qu'elle se portait bien.

- Comment vous portez-vous mademoiselle, demanda le couturier.

- Et bien, je regardais cette robe dans votre vitrine quand tout à coup ….

- Elle t'irait très bien, assura Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se laissa tenter et le couturier prit les mesures. Son cousin lui offrait ce beau cadeau, il promit de la lui livrer en personne quand elle serait prête. Bellatrix était perturbée par cet élan particulier. Malgré elle, elle était intriguée par cet aspect de son cousin qu'elle découvrait. Sirius l'invita même à dîner mais elle déclina poliment.

- Suis-je toujours infréquentable ? S'inuiéta-t-il.

- Loin de là cousin. C'est juste que notre marraine m'a invitée ce soir justement, se justifia-t-elle pour ne pas le blesser.

Elle le salua de la main puis le laissa seul face au couturier. Sirius la regarda sortir de la boutique et s'éloigner dans la rue avant de s'occuper du commerçant. Il exigea que la robe de mademoiselle soit prête demain matin à l'aube, ainsi que quelques accessoires et son costume. Aussi paya-t-il un dédommagement substantiel pour ses exigences, avant de courir chez ses parents.

Ce soir là, lorsque Bellatrix arriva dans le salon de sa tante, Sirius était déjà présent.

- Voilà enfin Bella, l'accueillit Sirius.

- Ton cousin s'est invité chez moi, mais au vu des efforts de ces derniers mois, je l'ai convié à notre table pour le récompenser.

- Sous entendu au lieu de me jeter à la porte comme un vulgaire sang de bourbe, et je vous en suis reconnaissant ma tante. J'aurais donc la joie ce soir de partager votre repas en présence de notre Bella adorée.

Une vague d'angoisse passa furtivement dans le regard de la demoiselle. Son cousin devait avoir subi un sortilège ou alors ce n'était pas lui mais quelqu'un qui utilisait du polynectare. Bellatrix était rationnelle en cet instant, et le comportement de cet individu qui se prétendait Sirius était totalement hallucinant compte tenu des antécédents du personnage.

Durant tout le repas, elle l'observa. Poli, bien élevé, un rien insolent, l'homme parfait en somme. Sirius se transformait en charmant jeune homme de bonne famille.

Il prit congé à la fin du repas après une ultime tasse de thé. Tandis qu'elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte avant elle-même de monter dans sa chambre, il lui attrapa la main.

- J'ai passé une agréable soirée en votre compagnie mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en effleurant les doigts de sa cousine de ses lèvres.

Il disparut dans la nuit avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de formuler une réponse, aimable ou non. Elle resta un instant à contempler sa main avant de prendre le chemin de son lit.

Ce soir là, allongée dans son lit, Bellatrix dut s'avouer que son cousin ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ce nouveau Sirius avait même l'air de rechercher sa compagnie. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il venu ce soir ? Pourquoi aurait-il demandé à Elladora la faveur de venir, lui aussi, étudier auprès d'elle cet été ? Bien sûr, comme ils étaient ses héritiers, elle ne risquait pas de lui refuser ce genre de demande, trop heureuse qu'il rentre enfin dans le rang. Pourquoi déposer un baiser sur sa main ? Désirait-il lui signifier qu'il voulait la courtiser ?

Un rire la traversa à cette pensée. C'était tout simplement ridicule ! Qui pourrait bien vouloir sortir avec elle ? Elle n'était pas belle comme Narcissa ou Andromeda. En plus, elle était un peu cinglée même si elle essayait de plus en plus d'éviter les débordements et de se calmer. Elle était bien consciente qu'un jour, un de ses emportements non maîtrisé la mènerait trop loin. À un point de non retour. Elle cherchait donc à se maîtriser. Donc sérieusement, Sirius ne lui voulait rien, il devait juste jouer un rôle. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, de soutien face à ses parents. Pourtant, ce serait merveilleux qu'un jeune homme comme lui s'intéresse à elle. Le rêve de beaucoup de fille. Elle sourit au ridicule de sa pensée et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, un énorme paquet dans les bras. Il insista pour qu'elle l'ouvre, puis qu'elle essaye immédiatement son contenu : cette belle robe de la veille. Il tournait autour d'elle, excité comme un enfant impatient devant un cadeau. Bellatrix ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle venait à peine de se lever. Son cousin avait surgi dans la pièce à peine lui ouvrait-elle la porte, déposant le paquet sur son lit, ouvrant les rideaux laissant ainsi la lumière du soleil les éclairer. Je vais t'aider à la passer, proposa-t-il innocemment. Je t'ai même fait faire des gants coordonnés ainsi qu'un chapeau.

Un peu désorienté par cet intérêt soudain pour sa personne, Bellatrix se laissa faire. Il dégagea sa nuque et boutonna sa robe jusqu'en haut du cou. Parfaite. Resplendissante. Cette tenue la mettait encore plus en valeur. Il décida de lui relever les cheveux dans un chignon bouclé lui allant à ravir. Puis, il s'écarta de quelques pas pour l'observer. Il la contempla d'un air satisfait et lui tendit la main.

- Tu es parfaite, nous pouvons descendre déjeuner. Notre tante nous attend à sa table.

Bellatrix se tourna vers le miroir pour se regarder. Elle se trouva jolie et lança un sourire satisfait à son reflet. Comment avait-il réussi à obtenir une robe sur mesure aussi vite ?

- Ne la faisons pas trop attendre alors, déclara-t-elle.

Elle passa devant Sirius en ignorant son invitation et descendit jusqu'à la terrasse sans son aide. En les voyant arriver côte à côte, Elladora arbora une mine satisfaite. Elle les détailla longuement tout en les invitant à s'asseoir. Elle complimenta Bellatrix sur sa tenue.

- Vraiment tu es charmante vêtue ainsi. Toi aussi Sirius, tu es resplendissant. Avez-vous décidé de sortir en société aujourd'hui ?

Devant leurs regards étonnés, elle ajouta : - En tout cas, vous avez la tenue idéale. Je vous propose de m'accompagner en fin d'après-midi. Ce matin, vous étudierez dans la bibliothèque, je vous ai laissé des consignes. Vous y prendrez votre déjeuné. Ensuite, si et seulement si, vous avez fini ce qui est sur la liste vous pourrez vous promenez dans le parc. En attendant, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

Elladora quitta la table dès qu'elle eut finit de donner ses ordres. En s'appuyant sur sa canne pour avancer, elle remonta d'un air satisfait vers la maison. Un elfe de maison vint l'accueillir avec à la main le manteau d'été, les gants et le chapeau de sa maitresse. Bellatrix fixa la scène d'un air songeur, tandis que Sirius beurrait déjà sa deuxième tartine. Cette matinée ensoleillée commençait plutôt bien et il était plutôt agréable de prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'air libre. Le soleil chauffait déjà l'air, et Bellatrix commença à se passer la main sur le visage. Sa peau extrêmement blanche ne supportait en aucun cas d'être exposée, ne fusse même que pour quelques minutes. Indisposée, elle s'agita sur son siège partagée entre l'envie de rentrer dans la maison à l'abri et celle de rester en compagnie de Sirius. Un elfe apparut comme par enchantement avec une ombrelle pour se poster près d'elle.

- Tu vois, même notre tante trouve que tu es ravissante. Et elle a un goût sûr, insista Sirius.

Sa cousine lui sourit aimablement avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Elle avait décidé de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec Sirius, ni avec qui que cela soit d'autre. Il lui avait offert cette robe certes, et elle le remerciait en la portant. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu l'acheter elle-même. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire tout un foin autour de son cadeau. Sirius saisit un morceau de brioche et observa sa cousine raide comme un piquet boire doucement son thé, comme une grand-mère. Elle avait plaqué une expression aimable sur son visage qui lui donnait l'air coincé. Il avait adoré la surprendre au saut du lit, l'habiller et la coiffer selon son idée. Il était fier d'avoir ouvert un peu la chrysalide de ce papillon. Peut-être qu'en lui apportant suffisamment de soin et d'attention, il la ferrait s'épanouir complètement. C'était son nouveau projet depuis cet après-midi de printemps qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Il avait découvert une autre Bella contre lui sur la moto. Avant cela, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de s'attarder sur elle, comme sur le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Depuis, c'était devenu une obsession. On peut dire que dans la vie de Sirius, il y a toujours un avant et un après. Il est à tendance obsessionnel et il le sait, seulement d'habitude, les obsessions en question ne duraient pas plus de trois jours. Et là, cela avait pris de telle proportion que ça le dépassait un peu. Il avait même renoncé à passer une partie de ses vacances en compagnie de ses amis. Il voulait la comprendre, se rapprocher d'elle, faire parti de son univers.

- ….devrions commencer, finit Bellatrix en se levant.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Nous sommes ici pour étudier. Je pense que nous devrions commencer, répéta-t-elle calmement déjà debout.

Sirius sortit de sa rêverie, se leva d'un bond, contourna la table et arracha l'ombrelle des mains de l'elfe qui s'indigna presque de tant de brusquerie.

- Je vous escorte ma cousine, dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

Bellatrix le fixa étrangement entre la surprise et l'écœurement, comme si une corne poussait au milieu du front de son cousin. Elle souleva le devant de sa robe et partit à grandes enjambées en plantant son cousin au milieu de la terrasse, tout en marmonnant des mots indistincts, probablement des insultes mais Sirius n'en était pas sûr. Il resta sous l'œil goguenard de l'elfe qui débarrassait la table en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la fâcher. Peut-être montrait-il trop d'empressement ? Cette jeune femme n'était pas facile. En tout cas, elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Elevée à la Black, comme l'héritière, normale pour un premier né. Comme lui, sauf que son père à lui, ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme son héritier. Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été un fils modèle et que son aversion pour sa famille était connu et reconnu même. Sa tante avait souvent intercédé en sa faveur en minimisant ses prises de positions, pour elle, il n'était qu'un adolescent rebelle, adorant les provocations de mauvais goûts et les blagues douteuses. Vu comme ça, elle avait plus de prestance et de dignité que lui, mais de l'avis de Sirius, aussi beaucoup plus d'orgueil et d'ego.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bellatrix avait le nez plongé dans un grimoire, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense concentration. Quiconque l'observerait en cet instant, la penserait entrain d'étudier ce que sa tante lui avait demandé. Or dans sa tête, d'autres pensées s'agitaient. Elle ne cessait de penser à Sirius. Son cousin qui semblait avoir changé sans vraiment l'être. Tout cela lui paraissait étrange, à commencer par sa façon de se comporter, cette volonté d'étudier tout l'été, de rechercher la compagnie des autres membres de sa famille. Alors qu'il y a moins d'un an, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il haïssait sa propre famille et aujourd'hui, il était là, de l'autre côté de cette table dans la bibliothèque, étudiant le même grimoire qu'elle. C'était à ni rien comprendre.

Elle décida pour se concentrer un peu plus de prendre des notes. La botanique ne l'intéressait guère, surtout les rappels de ce type. Elle se doutait pourtant que ceux-ci allaient être très rapidement utiles pour la suite des cours. Tante Elladora ne laissait rien au hasard et ne faisait surtout rien d'inutile. Peut-être avait-elle eu raison de s'obstiner avec Sirius, cela avait l'air de porter ses fruits finalement.

Un elfe toqua à la porte et entra avec le déjeuner sur un plateau. Les deux jeunes gens accueillirent cette pause avec bonheur. Sirius s'étira sur sa chaise et repoussa le grimoire un peu plus loin sur le côté. Il attendit que l'elfe ait disparu pour demander à sa cousine jusqu'où elle avait avancé.

- J'ai bientôt fini, répondit-elle. Je pense qu'il me reste encore une bonne heure de travail pour finir le chapitre.

- Moi aussi ! Nous pourrons profiter du parc alors ou bien même sortir plus loin, tenta-t-il.

- Le parc me suffira, coupa-t-elle avant de porter la fourchette à sa bouche.

Sirius acquiesça et commença lui aussi son repas. Après dix minutes de silence interminable, il ne tint plus et posa une autre question.

- Où crois-tu que notre tante va nous emmener tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement chez des amis à elle.

Sirius s'imaginait parfaitement le genre d'amis que pouvait avoir sa tante. Vieux, certainement adeptes de magie noire. Probablement même des nécromanciens, cette dernière possibilité fit frissonner le jeune homme sur sa chaise. Étudier en silence la botanique dans un vieux grimoire l'intéressait soudainement plus que de suivre Elladora. Seule la perspective de passer du temps en compagnie de Bellatrix le réconfortait. Il se répéta donc comme un mantra : « Un Black n'a peur de rien ».

Sirius avait terminé son chapitre et observait sans retenu sa cousine perdue dans ses pensées. Bellatrix ne prêtait plus attention à rien, il aurait voulu voir dans son esprit mais cela ne se faisait pas. Il se leva et attira son attention en la tirant par le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers le calme du parc à l'ombre des arbres pour une petite promenade. Le visage de Bella s'éclaira comme celui d'une petite fille. Elle avait l'air heureuse de marcher dans le sous-bois, de faire craquer des brindilles sous ses pieds, de guetter le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

Sirius se surprit à vouloir faire durée le plus longtemps possible cette vision. Malheureusement, un elfe vint les interrompre. Leur tante les attendait déjà pour partir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison plutôt sombre de l'extérieur et Sirius s'attendait à voir un cimetière dans le parc derrière. Sa tante prit la parole avec un air glacial sur le visage.

Vous êtes pour la première fois invités à un avant-bal. Au moindre faux pas, vous ruinez toutes possibilités d'entrée dans la grande société sorcière. Ceci est très important. Vous allez certainement croiser des gens de votre connaissance, méfiez-vous des faux-amis, dit-elle en fixant Sirius, puis elle agita son index devant son nez. Fais attention et sois un bon cavalier pour Bellatrix.

Elle avança d'un pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius prit le bras de sa cousine et ils pénétrèrent à la suite d'Elladora dans un hall éclairé par le soleil d'été. Un elfe les précéda dans un somptueux salon et annonça leur arrivée. Sirius prit soin de plaquer sur son visage son air le plus neutre possible dans une tentative réussie d'imiter sa tante. La pièce était remplie de gens et il aperçut James qui se frayait déjà un passage vers eux, imité par d'autres jeunes de Poudlard. Le premier à les atteindre fut un serpentard du nom de Rodolphus Lestrange. C'est un peu comme s'il s'était matérialisé devant Bellatrix. Cette dernière, gênée par cette soudaine proximité recula d'un pas.

- Bellatrix quelle joie de te voir, s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas donner de nouvelle, la réprimanda-t-il.

Sirius, sur la défensive, allait répliquer, mais sa cousine fut plus rapide.

- Nous nous sommes quittés il y a de cela à peine deux semaines, dit-elle poliment.

- Pour ce cher Rod, le temps compte double lorsqu'il est seul, siffla Evan Rosier à la droite de Sirius. Ainsi, voici la première apparition en société des ainés Black. Je désespérais de vous voir un jour arriver. N'est-ce pas James, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Comme tu dis ! Approuva James. Nous commencions à trouver le temps long. Certains pensaient même que vos frères et soeurs finiraient par être présenter avant vous !

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt. James, comme les autres avaient fait la révérence à Bellatrix et James parlait avec des serpentards comme s'ils étaient ses proches amis. Il lâcha le bras de Bellatrix et traina James à un coin de la pièce pour avoir des explications.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi, je suis un sang pur aussi. Eh oh, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les Potter font partis des grandes familles sorcières.

- Pas besoin de copiner avec ceux là ...dit Sirius désignant le groupe d'un signe de tête dédaigneux.

- Il y en a des sympas pourtant. Et ta cousine est pas mal, habillée comme ça. Elle semble plaire à Rodolphus d'ailleurs.

Sirius se retourna brusquement et retraversa la salle en direction de sa cousine. En arrivant près du petit groupe, il entendit la voix sifflante d'Evan envoyer une réplique désagréable à Lestrange. Celui-ci vexé décida de s'éloigner un moment. James revint et apporta une coupe à Bellatrix.

- Vous êtes très en beauté, aujourd'hui Bellatrix, lui murmura-t-il.

- Désolé Potter, elle m'a déjà promis la première danse, coupa Séverus.

- Toujours aussi rapide, grinça-t-il. Dans ce cas, je prendrais la suivante.

- Je te cède mon tour bien volontiers, déclara Evan.

Séverus prit la main de Bellatrix et glissa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Ils entamèrent une valse sur la piste au milieu des autres couples. Bellatrix semblait rire aux blagues de Séverus et Sirius bouillait de rage.

Bellatrix et Séverus étaient vraiment proches et dansaient vraiment très bien ensemble. Ils se séparèrent à regret et James éjecta son rival pour prendre sa place avant que la musique ne recommence. Sirius était encore plus jaloux même si James s'accordait moins bien que Séverus avec sa cousine. Dans un coin de la piste, il vit Gilderoy Lockart en grande discussion avec Lestrange et cela le fit presque sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ces deux là, demanda Evan à Séverus.

- Rien de bon, mais je suis d'avis de les ignorer pour l'instant. Ne souris pas comme cela Black, James ne lâchera pas ta cavalière avant la fin de la journée si tu ne l'interromps pas.

Sirius hocha la tête et se prépara à intercepter Bella entre deux danses. Evan applaudit et envoya un sourire discret à Séverus.

- Tu es un grand manipulateur et mon modèle en toutes circonstances.

- N'en rajoute pas Evan, avec Sirius c'est un jeu d'enfant, sourit-il en voyant James seul sur la piste.

Séverus ne se lassait jamais de sa petite guerre privée avec l'héritier Potter et leur affrontement, fait de coups bas et de piques, amusait grandement Evan. Heureusement, cela restait cordial et il était persuadé que ces deux là s'appréciaient en réalité. James se sentait un peu seul sur la piste et le petit sourire triomphant de Snape lui prouvait qu'il n'y était pas étranger. Pour se calmer

Evan Rosier regardait la troisième valse de Bellatrix avec attention quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il quitta des yeux la piste de danse et s'approcha avec Séverus du point de discorde. Augusta Londubat crachait son mépris à la face du jeune Lestrange. Celui-ci venait encore de proclamer que Tom Riddle était un grand sorcier et qu'il devrait devenir le maître du monde sorcier. Augusta comme la plupart des sorciers refusait de se voir imposer un « maître » quelconque et encore moins cet impertinent crétin qui se croyait supérieur.

Sa voix, le bal, ce sourire éclatant, Bella semblait ravie de son après-midi. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait et elle se laissait glisser sur la musique. Plus rien ne l'entourait. Mademoiselle Black savourait ce sentiment de plénitude et d'abandon quand Séverus attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un mouvement et quitta la piste pour le rejoindre auprès de sa tante. Des éclats de voix avaient remplacé les éclats de rire et presque toute l'attention de la pièce était concentrée sur les deux protagonistes. Assise sur un fauteuil de velours rouge vif, Augusta Londubat entendait bien rabattre le caquet de ce jeune coq aussi rouge que son fauteuil en face d'elle. Tous savaient ici que ce n'était que de la provocation de la part de Rod, mais derrière tout cela une lutte d'influence et surtout le début d'une guerre commençait à faire surface.

- Vous tous ici, mieux que quiconque, devriez avoir envie que la suprématie des sangs-purs soit imposée à toute la société, insista Rodolphus Lestrange en prenant à témoin l'assemblée.

- Nous savons surtout que nous n'avons pas besoin de maître pour nous dire ce que nous voulons ! Et nous avons autre chose à faire que de prouver que nous sommes au dessus des autres. Je laisse cela aux adolescents en mal de reconnaissance, répliqua Augusta avant de se détourner signifiant que la discussion était close.

Les discussions reprirent laissant Rodolphus perdant de cette joute verbale. Séverus et Evan tirèrent Bellatrix à l'opposé de la piste de danse pendant que Lockart s'approchait de Lestrange.

- Ce crétin dessert les causes plus qu'il ne les sert, commenta Séverus faisant rigoler Evan.

- Il faut juste être dans le camp adverse de Rod pour être sûr d'être dans le bon. Il m'écrit chaque jour de longues lettres que je ne lis même pas. Hier, son hibou m'en a apporté deux, se plaignit Bella.

- Il est tenace le garçon, mais parle nous de ton cousin, pressa Evan. Vous vous accordez bien.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale. Sirius était devenu étrange depuis quelques temps et cela la préoccupait. Elle raconta à ses deux amis son attitude envers elle depuis quelques jours, jusqu'à l'achat de cette robe. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard entendu. Sirius manigançait quelque chose.


End file.
